marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Susan Storm (Earth-13074)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-13074 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 110 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = Scar over her left eye | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer, scientist; former model, student | Education = Multiple bio-chemical science doctorates | Origin = Involved in an Inter-Dimensional Teleportation Malfunction | PlaceOfBirth = New York | Creators = Joshua Hale Fialkov; Carmine Di Giandomenico | First = Ultimate Comics Wolverine #4 | Quotation = Kang... is... me?! | Speaker = Invisible Woman | QuoteSource = Ultimate Comics Ultimates Vol 1 29 | HistoryText = As the universe came to an end due to a catastrophe, Reed Richards outfitted Sue Storm with a containment suit to travel back in time before the point they had determined was the moment "everything went wrong." Sue arrived to an alternate past, one week after the Ultimatum, and convinced this time's Reed Richards to help her prevent this timeline from suffering the same fate as hers. She planned on doing so by gathering the Infinity Gems. Several months later, when S.H.I.E.L.D. had collected most of the Infinity Gems, Kang assembled the Dark Ultimates. She first freed Bruce Banner, who proceeded to destroy the Triskelion and steal the five Infinity Gems in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. He battled the Ultimates while Kang released Reed Richards, the Maker, with who, she had previously planned their escape. Quicksilver retrieved one of the gems and gave it to Richards, who showed himself to the Ultimates. The heroes barely managed to escape, but Captain America asked to be left behind in order to battle Richards, although he was defeated. Kang showed up and proclaimed they still had two more gems to find. Using numerous H.E.R.B.I.E. Trons, Reed forced global powers to negotiate peace, undid global patents and copyright standards (making any scientific progress to the public domain), liberated all Stark, Roxxon, Hammer and Osborn technology, removed financial blockage by attacking the World Bank headquarters, distributed Utopia's sentient seed, and deployed hybrid zero emission energy technology. The other remaining gems were found, but in order to get the last one, Kang had to kill Quicksilver, who discovered she planned to erase the mutant gene in her vision of the world, and tried to keep it from her. When the Maker was finally confronted and out-numbered by the Ultimates and their allies, Kang arrived to the aid of Reed, as she also revealed her identity of being the Sue Storm from the future. During a furious battle, Iron Man managed to get the Gems. But before any of the Dark Ultimates could retrieve it, an immense flux of energy echoed through time and space. Kang alerted that it was too late to prevent what she came to stop and vanished, stating she had to go back further in time. | Powers = Sue Storm possesses the ability to mentally bend all wavelengths of light around her or her target. This ability allows her to render the target in question invisible to the human eye and all forms of electronic detection. Sue can also generate invisible force fields that allow her to levitate herself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, and generate invisible force weapons and protective shields. Kang also possesses other abilities her past counterpart does not, such as apparent shapeshifting, teleportation, and molecular rearrangement. | Abilities = Sue is a child prodigy and scientific genius, possessing expertise in the bio-chemical sciences, including biotechnology and biophysics. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleporters Category:Invisibility Category:Force Field Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Storm Family Category:Time Travelers